


This is How Galaxies Collide

by ILikeFloralWayTooMuch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn is a precious angel, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Recovery, Touch-Starved Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeFloralWayTooMuch/pseuds/ILikeFloralWayTooMuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe notices that Finn has become much more affectionate with him lately, and he isn't sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How Galaxies Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Stormpilot has taken over my life in the best kind of way.

The moment that Poe Dameron met the former Stormtrooper Finn, he knew that there was something indescribably special about him. Of course, he initially just assumed it was his gratitude of being rescued that was talking, but even after being separated and then reunited later on, he still couldn’t shake the overwhelming feelings of affection and fondness he felt for him; Finn was kind, loyal, and smart, (and he was incredibly good-looking, not that Poe would ever say that out loud, though) and he had managed to stand up to his life-long oppressors and bravely save his friends from danger. Subsequently, Poe had an enormous amount of respect for him.

After Finn’s injury inflicted by Kylo Ren, Poe spent several hours every day by Finn’s side in the infirmary, praying to whatever higher being out there that might listen would let Finn wake up without any lasting damage.

Thankfully, after four whole weeks of barely any sleep and many looks of pity and sympathy from his crew members, Finn finally woke up. The first thing he did after he got over the initial shock of figuring out where he was and what exactly happened to him, he grasped Poe’s hand that had been resting on the bed, flopped his head back onto the pillow, and groaned, “Shit, I’m _starving_.”

Things finally started looking up for both of them once Finn began his recovery and physical therapy. Finn somehow managed to maintain an optimistic attitude throughout it all—something that made Poe respect him all the more; if he had been forced to endure the same injury as Finn’s, he honestly didn’t know if he would have been able to stay positive about it. Nevertheless, Finn stayed stubbornly cheerful for the entire month, and used Poe’s encouragement to stay determined and motivated to do his exercises several times a day.

Finally, Finn’s efforts and hard work paid off. The first time that he was able to walk without any type of assistance and without falling—Poe will never forget that day for as long as he lived—Finn burst into joyful tears and pulled him into an emotional hug. (And if Poe happened to cry a little bit as well, nobody needed to know about it.)

As Finn continued to recover, and various other people came in to visit him, Poe noticed that the other man was quite physically affectionate with them—people he knew fairly well such as Rey and other Resistance soldiers he had befriended—but especially _him._  

For example, when Rey came in to visit him, he’d occasionally squeeze her hand as she talked and she would flick him on the nose in response. With her, it seemed to just be friendly and completely platonic touches.

However, when it came to Poe, Finn’s displays of affection were much more frequent and intimate.

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when it began. It most likely started back when they were reunited at D’Qar and Finn had embraced him for a few moments longer than what would be considered normal. After that point in their steadily growing friendship, these instances of physical contact only increased. They were all completely innocent, ranging from pats on the shoulders and arms, to linking their arms when they walked, even to a hesitant hug here or there when Finn was feeling particularly affectionate, such as the instance where he regained the ability to walk on his own. Nonetheless, they still felt very intimate, especially due to the way that Finn would gaze at him and smile softly while it was happening.

Although it didn’t bother him in the slightest, he was still curious as to what made him so special that he was more prone to the other man’s fond touches than people who he probably knew better, such as Rey.

A month and a half after Finn finally woke up, Poe finally mustered up the courage to ask.

They were currently sitting on Poe’s dinky twin bed in their newly shared room, unwinding after a long and grueling day of practice. Poe was tinkering with the antenna that kept bending and falling off of BB-8’s head while Finn flipped through a large volume filled with the histories of various galactic cultures—information he had been prevented from accessing during his years as a Stormtrooper.

His time as a secluded Stormtrooper had given him a fairly limited understanding of the places around him, and Poe was quietly determined to expand that view as much as possible—especially when he saw the bright and awe-filled expression that filled the younger man’s eyes when he learned something new and exciting about a different planet or species.

They had been sitting together in companionable silence for quite some time—for how long, Poe wasn’t quite sure, since time seemed to fly by when the two of them were together—but after some amount of time had passed, Poe distinctly became aware of how physically close they had become. Of course, the tiny bed didn’t warrant much personal space to begin with, but he could have sworn that they hadn’t been this close when they had first climbed into the bed.

Finn’s ankle was hooked over his own, which caused their thighs to press together and made Poe aware of the distracting amount of body heat they were sharing. He also noticed how Finn’s head was tilted towards his own as he read a chapter on Alderaan and the way his free hand absentmindedly traced up and down his arm. As it was stated before, they were all completely innocent touches, but even with that established, Poe had a difficult time preventing the blush that spread over his face when he realized what Finn was doing.

Poe cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to get Finn’s attention. “Hey, Finn?”

Finn startled and pulled back slightly so he could look at him properly, but didn’t remove his hand from Poe’s arm. “What’s up?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Finn raised an eyebrow curiously. “Sure, go ahead.”

Poe cleared his throat once again and smiled crookedly at him. “Okay, don’t get upset with me for asking, but…when did you become so affectionate?”

Finn visibly stiffened at the question. “What do you mean?”

“You know…with all of the touching. Like this,” Poe finished lamely, gesturing to the hand on his arm.

Instantly, Finn pulled his hand away as if he’d been burned. “Sorry. You should have told me, I didn’t know that it bothered you. I forget that I’m doing it sometimes, to be honest.” He looked away from Poe, and he seemed embarrassed.

Poe knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “Hey, that’s not what I was—it doesn’t _bother_ me. I was curious, that’s all. I haven’t known you for that long, but I’ve noticed that you’re very open and affectionate with people, especially me.”

“I wasn’t always that way,” Finn muttered. “Back when I—when they were training us to be Stormtroopers, they didn’t allow us to show affection to anyone. It was forbidden. We weren’t allowed to hug or kiss each other, or even things like patting each other on the back. If we did, we’d be punished. One time, I thought we were alone, and I hugged one of my friends—well, as close to a friend as I could have as a Stormtrooper. Captain Phasma ended up seeing us, and she beat us.”

Poe closed his eyes and clenched his fists in anger. “Shit, Finn. I’m sorry. I had no idea,” he replied softly, feeling absolutely horrible for the younger man.

Finn forced a smile, not the bright and joyful smile that Poe loved seeing more than anything. “It’s not your fault. Nothing for you to apologize for. I hope I didn’t make things weird with you because of the touching. I know there have been rumors spreading about us being a couple. I just…I care about you and Rey and the others so much, and I never got to really show people that I care about them until a couple of months ago, and…sometimes I think I overdo it. Hence the dating rumors.” He finished his confession with an awkward and self-deprecating laugh.

Despite Finn’s handsome dark skin, Poe could just _tell_ he was blushing right now. Okay, now Poe just felt like an utter jackass for even bringing up the subject. All it was doing was making Finn embarrassed and upset from talking about his past.

Poe shook his head resolutely. “Nah, I don’t mind at all. I never thought it was weird. I care about you a lot too, so don’t feel bad about it. And so what if people think we’re dating? You’re one hell of a good-looking guy, and I’d be honored if people honestly thought I could land someone like you.”

“You think I’m good-looking?” Finn asked with a surprised laugh.

Poe grinned in response. He was glad the somber mood had been broken, and that Finn’s upset expression had been wiped from his face. “Don’t act so surprised, kid. Surely other people have told you the same thing.”

“True, but I’ve never heard _you_ say it before.” Finn smiled warmly at him.

Poe returned the look. “Well, I’ll say it again: You’re attractive, and a good portion of the resistance base are already in love with you.” 

Finn’s smile only grew wider and more mischievous. “Does that include yourself?”

Poe hit him lightly on the shoulder. “You wish, Mr. Big Deal. I’m basically married to my job, so it wouldn’t be right of me to get a divorce just to be with you.”

Finn was just as capable of keeping up with playful banter, which added onto the many reasons why Poe liked him so much. “So you’re saying you wouldn’t leave a starfighter for me? I’m hurt and offended, Mr. Dameron.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think the X-wing will mind sharing me with you. You can still be as affectionate with me as you want. We can do sappy stuff like cuddle and look at the stars. Hell, I’ll hold the shit out of your hand if you want. I’ll be the best damn hand-holder this galaxy has ever seen.”

Finn chuckled, thinking he was joking. However, Poe wanted to prove his point that he truly didn’t mind the touching, so he reached over and grasped Finn’s warm hand in his own sweaty one, interlocking their fingers together in the process. “There. Is that better?” he asked, his nervousness melting into a sly smile when he saw how flustered Finn was.

“Yeah. Much better.”

***

And it _was_ much better after that point.

After Poe had assured Finn that he didn’t mind the casual and fond touches, they became much more frequent. Though it was a very subtle change, Poe was still observant enough to notice that Finn’s behavior around him was more intimate than it had previously been. 

Simple pats on the back and friendly hugs slowly escalated into fingers running through hair, hands resting on waists, embraces that lingered for longer than normal, and even more hand-holding (which Poe was an absolute sucker for).

No matter how much Poe secretly wanted it to be more than just friendly touches, he firmly reminded himself from time to time that Finn was just an affectionate guy, and that he probably only saw their relationship as platonic.

Two weeks after their talk, they were eating lunch in the cafeteria while seated across from each other. Poe occasionally leaned over the table to steal Finn’s food just to get a rise out of him. Every once in a while, he would also place his foot against Finn’s so that their ankles were touching and tap it lightly against his calves when he said something funny or interesting, almost like he was playing a game of weird, one-sided footsie.

To be quite honest, they looked completely like a couple, and Finn had kind of picked up on that, if the way they were being observed by half the room was any indicator.

“Hey…we don’t have to do this anymore. At least in public,” Finn commented softly, interrupting Poe’s rant about General Organa’s next assignment for him.

“Wait…do what, exactly?” Poe raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Finn shrugged his shoulder in the direction of Poe’s fellow pilots, who were currently sitting two tables behind them and in fact staring at them while giggling like children. “The whole touching thing. I appreciate that you’re okay with it for my sake, but we can tone it down around other people. I think they’re starting to make assumptions about us.”

Poe rolled his eyes while trying to seem indifferent to the blush on his face. “Don’t pay attention to them. They’re morons who _don’t know how to stay out of other people’s business_.” He intentionally raised his voice for the last part and shot a dirty look their way. He had to hold back a smirk when they spotted him looking and immediately glanced away and pretended to resume having a normal conversation.

He returned his gaze to Finn, and he couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him when he saw the amused expression on the other man’s face.

“You sure showed them who’s boss,” Finn commented dryly with a raised eyebrow.                                                

Poe shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, well…they can be idiots, and sometimes they forget that I’m in charge of their training. You can bet they’ll be getting one hell of a workout tomorrow.”

Finn rolled his eyes, half in exasperation and half in fondness. “You’re so dramatic, Poe. They’re just messing with you. I know you well enough that you’ll go soft on them just like you always do.”

Poe reached across the table and squeezed Finn’s hand before smiling mischievously at him. “Yeah, right. We’ll see about that.”

***

The next day, after Poe had proved Finn wrong and actually made good on his promise of a grueling workout for his fellow flight members, Jessika Pava spotted the two of them sprawled underneath the shade of a tree.

Finn had just finished an especially difficult session of physical therapy, and Poe had agreed to rest there for a while with him, but Finn had quickly fallen asleep from exhaustion with his arm draped around Poe’s waist and head resting on his shoulder. Poe hadn’t had the heart to wake up, so he resigned to his fate and sat peacefully with him. Before he knew it, he was closing his eyes as well and enjoying the warm solidness of Finn pressed up against him.

However, not too long afterwards, he reopened his eyes and spotted Jessika standing in front of them with a hand on her hips and a gleaming look in her eyes.

“What?” Poe asked suspiciously. “You look a little too lively for the ten miles you ran an hour ago.”

Jessika held up her hands defensively. “Nothing at all. Sorry for bothering you two,” she evasively replied. Without any further comments, she strolled away while trying to suppress giggles, which did nothing to ease Poe’s mind.

A few hours later when Poe was alone, she cornered him in the cafeteria and said, “I’ve seen the way you’re always touching Mr. Big Deal and giving him heart eyes. Just screw him already.” 

Before he could properly get his wits about him to shoot back a retort, she shot him a sly grin and sprinted away from him up a flight of steps, so he was forced to remain there in silent frustration and a beet-red face.

 ***

Later on that night, Poe was pulled out of his restless sleep by the sounds of low indiscernible whimpering noises and Finn’s bed creaking. Disoriented, he blinked his eyes a few times and attempted to focus his eyes on what was happening in the other bed.

“Finn?” he called out softly into the darkness. There was no reply for a few seconds, and then he clearly heard Finn muttering, “Please, no more.”

He raised himself up on his arm and furrowed his eyebrows in concern. “ _Finn_ ,” he repeated, only this time he was louder.

Now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark room, he could clearly make out Finn restlessly tossing and turning on his bed, obviously in the throes of a nightmare.

Poe bit his lip, not sure what he should do. He hated seeing Finn in so much distress, even if it was subconscious, but he knew there was a very real possibility that Finn would be embarrassed about being seen in this vulnerable state.

However, he quickly made his decision when Finn started thrashing his legs against the bed and flung an arm over his face, as if warding off the hits of some invisible attacker. Then his whimpers escalated into him yelling, “Please, stop! Not again! _Please!_ ”

Poe had never even seen night terrors this bad before, and it quite honestly scared him. He shot off of his bed in an instant and ran over to his friend, placing a hand on Finn’s shoulder to shake him awake. “Finn, buddy, wake up. You’re having a nightmare.”

Finn, still quite unconscious, ceased talking but continued to fight against whatever thing or person was trying to hurt him in his dream. He even ended up hitting Poe hard in the stomach, but that didn’t deter him at all. Instead, he climbed onto the tiny bed, basically straddling Finn, and pinned his wrists to the mattress so he couldn’t lash out.

It took Poe a good forty-five seconds of nothing but shaking his trapped arms and yelling at Finn to wake up, but Finn finally regained consciousness with a shuddering gasp. He quickly sat up, which effectively forced Poe to let go of his wrists, and because of Poe’s seating arrangement, they ended up being face to face with only a few inches between them.

“Poe?” Finn asked in a shaky voice. “What are you…what happened?”

From his close distance to the other man, Poe could easily make out the tears running down his cheeks. His heart clenched in sympathy. “You were having a nightmare, buddy. It was getting pretty bad, so I came over here to wake you up. You even got a little violent with me,” he added with a weak smile, trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

“I did?” Finn seemed more confused and distressed than ever. “Wait…but why are you on top of me?”

Poe awkwardly cleared his throat, suddenly realizing that his current position did seem pretty sketchy. “Uh, I was worried that you’d hit me again and knock me out or something. You’ve got a pretty strong arm, you know.”

Finn closed his eyes in embarrassment. “Shit, sorry. I feel terrible. For waking you up, and then assaulting you in my sleep—”

Poe interrupted him, voice kind. “Hey, none of that. It’s fine, seriously.” Tentatively, he reached down and cupped Finn’s face in his hands, wiping away the tears with the pads of his thumbs. “I just needed to make sure you were okay. You scared the shit out of me, kid.”

Finn placed a warm hand on top of Poe’s. “Thank you. You’re a good friend, Poe.” He finally opened his eyes and met Poe’s expression with one that was painfully sad and vulnerable.

Poe swallowed nervously, not exactly sure how to process the look Finn was currently giving him. “No problem. You know I’ve got your back.” He paused, and then asked in a soft tone, “Do you remember what your dream was about?”

He figured out almost immediately he had asked a stupid question, if the way Finn’s face completely tensed and froze up was any indicator. “Uh, yeah. I was back on Starkiller Base, and I had done something wrong. I can’t remember exactly what, but I know that it made Captain Phasma furious. She started beating me, just like that other time I told you about, only it felt so much worse in my dream. Then everything jumped forward, and the last thing I remember was looking in a mirror, and I saw Kylo Ren staring back at me, and I realized that I had turned _into_ him—”

He broke off with another shaky gasp and squeezed his eyes shut as more tears made their way down his face.

Poe tried soothing him once again by wiping the tears away and gently stroking the damp skin on Finn’s face. He murmured, “Hey, it’s alright…you don’t need to talk about it. Not if it makes you upset. I’m sorry for bringing it up, that was dumb of me.” 

Finn shook his head adamantly. “No, it’s fine. It’s not your fault. Maybe we can talk more about it later, just…not right now.”

Poe nodded in understanding. “That’s fine. Is there anything else I can do to help? Do you want me to leave and give you some alone time?” he inquired, trying to ignore the fact that the _last_ thing he wanted right now was leave Finn by himself.

“Actually…” Finn bit his lip apprehensively. “Do you think you could stay here with me until I fall back asleep? I usually sleep better with you around.”

And if _that_ didn’t do something painful to Poe’s love-struck heart. He mentally yelled at himself to get a grip. He was one of the Resistance’s best pilots, and he had been through countless dangerous missions with less anxiety than what he was currently feeling. He was eternally grateful that there were no lights on in the room, or else Finn would have easily been able to see Poe’s bright red cheeks. “Sure, buddy. Whatever you need.”

Carefully, he climbed off of Finn and settled down next to him on the extra space left on the tiny twin bed. The men soon found out that the only way for both of them to successfully fit was for them to each lay on their left sides so they were pressed up against one another.

Poe secretly wanted to die a little bit at the realization that they were basically spooning like a couple of love-birds in those cheesy romantic vids that he used to watch. _At least I get to be the big spoon,_ he reasoned in his head.

They remained silent and stiff for a good five minutes, until Poe couldn’t take it anymore. He took his arm that had previously been cramped from being pressed up against Finn’s back and slowly wrapped it around the other man’s waist, giving Finn ample time to protest.

Thankfully, he didn’t. Instead, Finn’s body visibly relaxed against him, and let out a contented and tired sigh. Poe tried not to think too hard about it when Finn rested a hand on Poe’s wrist, the touch feather-light but still warm enough for Poe to notice. 

“Hey, Finn?” Poe asked, his breath ghosting over the back of his friend’s neck.

“Yeah?”

Poe tightened his grip around Finn’s waist and murmured, “I hope you know that you’re never going to turn into them. No matter what they did to you, that’s never going to change you as a person. You’re so much stronger than the whole lot of them.”

He paused and swallowed again. “I knew you were better than them the minute I met you. You’re so kind and brave…and you’re such a good person, Finn.”

He chuckled softly before adding, “And if anyone tries to tell you otherwise, I’ll kick their asses. Got it?”

Finn’s breath hitched, and Poe was worried for a second that he would cry again, but all he heard was silence for a few long moments before Finn responded in a small voice, “Thank you. For everything." 

Although his tone gave Poe the impression that he was upset, his body language said otherwise, because Finn then tentatively took both of their hands and laced them together. He squeezed once, and whispered, “Good night, Poe” before finally falling silent.

Poe’s heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he couldn’t find it in himself to respond. Instead, he just held onto Finn even tighter, and eventually the two men fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

***

Finn came back to their room the next afternoon in a complete tizzy. As soon as he walked in past the threshold, he started fussing around the room like a mother hen. Poe sat up straighter in his chair and observed Finn’s odd behavior with raised eyebrows. He wandered around the room and gathered a few books from his desk, hands shaking slightly the entire time. Even more strange than that, he wouldn’t talk to Poe or even look up at him once while he was doing it.

After a few minutes of Finn acting weird, Poe’s curiosity got the best of him. “Hey, buddy? You okay over there?” 

Finn flinched at the sound of him talking, and turned his eyes even more downcast. Poe slowly stood up and furrowed his eyebrows together in concern. What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

“Y-yeah. Everything’s great,” Finn responded in a voice that was too high-pitched and nervous to escape Poe’s suspicion. 

Without any further explanation, Finn turned his back to Poe and started rummaging through his tiny closet. When he turned back around and emerged with his jacket in tow, he still maintained his downcast gaze.  It was almost as if he was doing everything in his power to completely ignore Poe. Finally, he snatched his blanket off of his bed and started to head back out.

As Finn basically power-walked to the door with his random assortment of items in tow, Poe reached out and grabbed his arm before he could go any further. “Hey there, hotshot. Where are you headed off to in such a hurry?”

“I…uh…somewhere?” Finn offered lamely, finally raising his eyes to nervously meet Poe’s gaze.

Yeah, Poe _definitely_ wasn’t buying it. He fixed Finn with his best impersonation of his mother’s infamous “Cut the bullshit” expression, and replied, “You’re a terrible liar, do you know that?”

Finn sighed. “I may have been told that once or twice,” he muttered in defeat.

Poe rolled his eyes, led Finn by his (distractingly toned) arm back into the room, and made him sit down on the edge of his bed. 

After they spent a whole minute remaining stubbornly silent, Poe finally cracked and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

 Poe scoffed in disbelief. “You’re upset.”

“No, I’m not!” Finn shot back defensively. 

“ _Finn_.” Poe crossed his arms and glowered at him. (If Poe’s mother had still been alive to see him now, she would have laughed her ass off.)

Finn leveled him with his own irritated stare. “Why am I sitting and you’re not?” 

“You’re changing the subject.”

“Well, you’re making me nervous! You’re giving me the look you give BB-8 when it really pisses you off about something.” 

Poe’s mouth twitched at that. “Oh trust me, the look I’m giving you is mild compared to the one I give BB-8. That thing is a menace. I want to kick it through a wall half the time.”

Finn snorted. “I know. I’ve had to stop you on more than one occasion.”

Thankfully, the mood had lightened up a little bit, so Poe took the liberty of sinking down onto the mattress next to Poe. “Okay, I’m gonna ask again: What’s gotten into you?” 

Finn sighed and placed the items he was holding on the floor, then turned to face him. “Do you really want to know? It’s kind of embarrassing.”

Sometimes Poe wished he didn’t find Finn so endearing. He gave Finn what he hoped was an encouraging smile. “Of course I do. That’s why I asked.”

Finn groaned and buried his face into his hands for a few seconds. “Okay, so earlier I had just left the meeting I had with General Organa, and I ran into Jessika—”

“Oh, shit,” Poe muttered under his breath, already knowing this story wasn’t going to end well. 

“—and she started chatting with me and asking me questions, which I thought was strange since I’ve only talked to her maybe twice before.” 

“What kind of questions did she ask you?”

“Uh, well…” Finn nervously ran his hand through his short hair before continuing. “She mainly asked invasive questions about you and me.”

Finn didn’t add any more information, so Poe prompted him. “Such as…?”

Finn was now suspiciously busy inspecting his fingernails, and pointedly _not_ making eye contact with Poe. “She asked me if…if we’ve ‘banged’ yet.”

“She _what_?”

Finn winced at Poe’s raised tone, and continued, “I tried telling her we weren’t even dating, but I don’t think she believed me at first. It wasn’t until I told her the third or fourth time that she finally accepted it. Then she told me that you knew that I liked you, or something along those lines, and that you liked me back. She said it was really obvious to everyone that I like you. I kind of freaked out at that point and just…ran away, I guess? I should probably apologize to her at some point.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to apologize. Jess is a meddler. She likes to get involved in things that aren’t her business—” He broke off abruptly when he fully registered what Finn had just said. “Wait. Does that mean—are you saying that you actually like me?”

It was hard to see the blush on Finn’s face due to his dark skin, but it was definitely there. “That depends. Do you like me?” 

Poe blinked twice. “I asked you first.”

“Well…I’m taller.” 

Poe smiled playfully. “And I’m older. So answer the question.”

Finn couldn’t help but smile as well despite his very visible anxiety. “I do. I really like you, Poe. I hope I didn’t just make things weird between us.”

Poe had never felt more elated in all of his life. He reached over and entwined one of Finn’s warm hands in his own. “Oh, thank god. I was worried I was about to make an idiot out of myself, just then.” He leaned in closer to him, slow enough to let Finn say no if he wanted to. “Are you sure you want this?” he whispered, briefly distracted by the sight of Finn’s lips right in front of him. 

When he looked up, Finn’s eyes were practically sparkling with happiness. “I definitely want this. More than anything.”

Taking that as a clear sign of permission, Poe closed the gap between them and softly kissed the other man. Nothing really happened for the first few seconds due to the shock of how new everything was for both of them, but then Finn finally moved and kissed him back. He rested one hand against the side of Poe’s face near his jaw while the other one clutched tightly at his hip. 

Finn was clearly less experienced than Poe when it came to the kissing department, but he made up what he lacked in skill with enthusiasm and the ability to be a fast learner.

After a few brief and fairly chaste kisses, Poe remembered something important and reluctantly pulled away. “Wait. You still never explained why you came in here a few minutes ago and started acting weird around me.” 

“Oh.” Finn chuckled in an almost carefree way. “Yeah, about that. After I talked with her, I didn’t know how to process that you felt the same way about me. I didn’t know if Jessika was lying and made it up, so I didn’t know how to act normally around you. I was actually going to leave for a while, and that’s why I came back and started grabbing stuff. I probably looked like a crazy person when I came in here.”

Poe almost laughed. “So, what, you figured out that I liked you as well, and you’re first instinct was to run away and ignore me?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to stay away forever. I was just planning on going somewhere else so I could clear my head.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “That’s why I was going to take my jacket and blanket. I was planning on sleeping outside for the night.”

That _definitely_ made Poe laugh. “You’re ridiculous. C’mere,” he said as he pulled Finn in close and pressed a slow and reverent kiss to his cheek. “There’ll be no sleeping outside for you, buddy. From now on, you’ll be sleeping with me in my bed.”

“Sounds good to me.” Finn seemed exceptionally pleased, and he showed it by pressing heated kisses along Poe’s mouth and jawline. 

As Finn gradually made his way down his neck, Poe huffed out a laugh and commented, “I’m not sure if I should yell at Jess or thank her tomorrow.”

Finn pulled away and hummed thoughtfully. “You should probably thank her. She’s kind of a big reason why this just happened.” 

Poe smiled at him before taking his hand and kissing it lovingly.  “Hmm, maybe. I’ll think about it. Maybe I’ll give her the day off tomorrow just so I don’t have to hear her pestering me about our relationship.”

“That’s a good idea,” Finn commented in an oddly soft tone, and Poe wondered for a moment what was making him look so _distracted_ —

But before Poe could properly make sense of it, Finn was yanking Poe’s shirt up and off of his body and promptly tossed it onto the floor. Next, he pressed his hands against Poe’s bare chest and gently pushed him back so he was laying on the bed. Then he climbed on top so he was straddling his hips, and Poe felt like the luckiest man alive when he got an up-and-close view of Finn with a smirk on his face while he stripped off his own shirt and threw it next to his on the ground.  

The last fully-formed thought Poe had in his head was, _Yeah, I’m definitely thanking Jess tomorrow,_ before Finn proceeded to kiss marks down his neck and stomach and reduced him to a happy and incoherent mess.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a poem by Sanober Khan: "Your hand touching mine/ This is how galaxies collide."


End file.
